The Outsiders Lies
by JewelieLynn
Summary: Pony and Curly get into trouble one hot summer night. When caught instead of telling the truth Ponyboy leaves some important details out. This is a discipline fanfic if it's not your thing please don't read. I do not own The Outsiders and the characters are slightly OOC. Please enjoy and review if you can :)
1. Chapter 1

The Lies we weave

The Outsiders: Chapter 1

The wet, humid heat of the Tulsa sun had sweat dripping down my reddened cheeks, and I used the back of my hand to wipe the salty sweat away. The heat stung at my lungs as I breathed in and found myself sprinting towards the DX, so I could be in the air-conditioned station. My jeans and t-shirt stuck to me as I opened the heavy glass door, feeling an immediate chill from the coolness of the station. Soda was laughing with some blonde at the counter but immediately stopped when he saw me. His blue eyes no longer danced but were stone cold and fixed on me. The girl took her change from the counter and scowled as she walked past me, angry I'm sure that I interrupted there flirting. I found myself looking down at my shoes, scuffing the white bottoms against the dark gray tile.

"Whatcha doing here Ponyboy?" Sodas voice had a hard edge to it, and I grimaced. Guess he was still mad at me for the mess with Curly yesterday. I shoved my bawled-up hands in my front jean pockets and shrugged. I knew it annoyed Soda, but I couldn't stand the idea he hated me for what I did. I didn't hear Soda walk towards me but felt his hand tip my chin up to look at him. "You know you weren't supposed to leave the house Pony and Darry is going to be awfully mad at you." Sodas voice was stern but laced with concern.

Just then Steve opened the door that led to the car port and he had car grease all over himself. "What's the kid doing here? Darry is not going to be happy he's here, especially after what he did yesterday." I glared at him, "Wow, Steve nothing gets past you no sir." I chided. It was none of Steve's business what had happened, and he needed to shut it. Soda tugged my arm and pulled me to the stations back office, "Steve buddy, watch the counter for me will ya?" Steve nodded his head yes to Soda and I found myself panicking.

Soda slammed the chipped white door closed and whipped me around, so we were facing each other. My nervous fingers found the hem of my blue shirt and I found myself twisting it and looking down again. Soda hated when I didn't look him in the eyes, my guess is because then he could tell if I was lying to him or not. "So why in all that's holy are you here and not at home? You know it took a lot of convincing for Darry not to strap you last night and this is how you repay me? By sneaking out?" Soda grabbed my shoulders shaking them, so I'd look up at him.

"No Soda, I promise it wasn't like that and I am sorry for what I did yesterday. I was cleaning the house and the power went out. I promise, I tried to stay home but it got so hot and I figured you got off work soon. Thought I could hang out till then and maybe the power would be back on at the house." I rushed out. Soda looked at me and shook his head, "Alright Pony, I believe you and I'll just have to tell Darry when we get home what happened. You know Darry though Pony and he'll think you should have just toughed it out."

"But Soda…." I attempted. "No Pone, you're still in major trouble for yesterday and I'm not happy with you. You should be home cleaning and thinking about what you did. I get off in 30 mins. Then we're driving home and if the powers still out then we will figure it out then. So, get yourself a Pepsi and sit back here quietly." He scolded. I felt ashamed of what happened, and I deserved to be in trouble but didn't mean I had to like it. I went up front grabbing a Pepsi out of the cooler and headed back to the office.

I sat at the desk and sipped the sugary drink and felt myself cooling off. I started to think of all the things that Darry would say when he'd see the house was still a mess and the power was out. Even though Soda promised to explain to Darry what had happened, I kinda felt like maybe he wouldn't understand. I became nervous as I thought how much trouble I'd be in if they'd only known what Curly and I had really done the night before. I know that lying to my brothers was never the best option but sometimes I felt my brothers didn't understand me.

I had my head in the clouds because before I knew it Soda came into the small office to tell me it was time to head home. Apart of me wanted to run away, but I knew if I did that then Soda would be even more upset with me and I couldn't handle the look of disappointment in his eyes. As I got up from the chair, I felt my knees go shaky and I wasn't sure if it was the heat or the sugar from the Pepsi, but I felt like I was gonna faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I'm sorry it took a while to update! I was out of town for Easter but I hope you guys had a wonderful holiday. Poor Ponyboy, I don't know if he can explain his way out of this one. What do you guys think? **

Chapter 2:

"Woah kiddo sit down a second. Are you okay honey?" Soda asked.

I didn't have the nerve to tell him that Curly and I did more than steal money from his elderly neighbor's house and hang out at Bucks afterword's. That when we got to Bucks Curley handed me a rolled-up dollar bill and I sniffed in a line of white powder that caused my brain to go numb.

So, I lied, again, "Oh, I'm fine Soda I think it's the heat and I didn't eat any lunch."

Soda shook his head at me, "Pone, sometimes I wonder about you and what you're thinking. Let's go home and I'll make you something to eat."

I looked at him bewildered, "But Soda, the powers still out."

"No Ponyboy it isn't, because Darry just called from the house wondering where you were and why the house was still a mess." I scrunched my face and felt my heart race. I didn't need to be in trouble with Darry.

Soda grabbed my arm pulling me up from the office chair and held onto me when we walked to the front of the shop heading out. "Stevie, we're leaving now and head over when you're out so we can head to the Dingo. Thanks for lending me your car, Pony ain't feeling too great and it wouldn't have been good to walk." Steve glared at me lifting an eyebrow nodding his head as Soda guided me to the car by my right arm and I was grateful because I couldn't stop the spinning feeling in my head.

As the grumble of the motor shut off, I feared getting out of the car because I didn't want to face Darry. Soda opened the squeaky old fence and looked back at me as I pushed the heavy car door open and hesitantly got out. "You still not feeling good kiddo? You should go lay down and I'll bring you in a sandwich." Soda said with his infamous grin. I nodded my head and we made our way up the porch stairs. My stomach began to knot, and I felt the sweat on my palms. I wasn't sure I could keep up with the lie and face getting caught.

The screen door slammed behind me and I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation of Darry's yelling.

"Ponyboy, are you okay?" Soda asked concerned.

I pried my eyes open and to my amazement, Darry was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper glaring up at me like I was stupid for just standing there.

"Yeah Soda, just umm the screen slammed, I'm sorry Darry." I rushed out. Trying to appease my older brother but he just nodded.

This wasn't like Darry at all and I became panicked maybe he'd found out what I really did last night, or he was still angry with me.

"Well, why don't you go lay down baby, and I'll make you that sandwich. Then, you can finish your chores after you get a nap."

I started walking towards my room and then the bathroom door opened, and Tim walk out. I grimaced as my eyes met his and Darry cleared his throat. "Tim told me a very interesting story Ponyboy and if I were you, I'd come sit on this couch. It may be the last time you sit comfortably for a while." Darrys voice was dangerously low. I turned around facing Darry and felt myself trembling. Soda came out of the kitchen and looked bewildered as to why everything became so intense. "Whatcha all doing? Hey Tim, I didn't know you were here." Sodas voice faltered when he saw Darry snap his fingers and point for me to sit on the couch.

I didn't move though because apart of me wondered if I could make it out the door before Darry caught me. Soda moved into the living room and stood next to where Darry was sitting and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I'm going to let y'all figure it out, I gotta get home before Curly rips the house apart since I locked him in." Soda nodded and Darry stood up and I backed up until I hit the wall. "Yeah Tim, that's a good idea, doubt you want to see Pony getting humbled." I felt my chest get tight and I had a hard time catching my breath. Tim opened the screen and shut the door behind himself and Darry went over locking the door. There went my plan to escape and I looked at Soda, who just shook his head at me.

I heard Darry snap his fingers at me again and I looked up to his enraged face as he pointed to the couch. I opened my mouth and a whining noise came out but then Darry started to unbuckle his brown leather belt and I closed my mouth. I whimpered and still refused to move towards the couch. Darry finally pulled the belt out of the loops and looked over at Soda, "Do you know what our brother was up to last night? I mean besides robbing houses and going to a bar I forbid him to go to?" Darrys voice was leveled with a hint of anger.

"Darry come on, you can't believe everything Timmy says, shouldn't we ask Ponyboy what happened?" Soda hustled out.

Darry looked back at me, "You mean the baby brother that won't do as he's asked and come sit on the couch?"

I looked at Soda pleading with him and he walked over putting his hand on my right shoulder, "Pony, do as Darry says and sit on the couch okay. Then you can explain to us what's going on and don't be scared."

I was so scared I was trembling; I didn't want a taste of Darrys belt, but I knew I deserved it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank ya'll for the reviews! I don't get paid but reading reviews is worth everything to me. So thank you! Poor Pony, sometimes I feel like he's so smart but makes bad decisions...and Soda. Wow, what do you guys think? **

Chapter 3: Just admit it

I looked down at our worn-out tan carpet and started sniffling, wiping my nervous tears with the back of my hand. Soda rubbed my back, but Darry had enough, "Stop your dramatics and get over here Ponyboy!" He yelled so loud; I think the neighbors would have heard him. I felt myself freeze up and shiver, "Darry, you're scaring him! Don't do that because he's not feeling very good and he doesn't need you yelling." Soda defended me and was met with a glare from Darry.

"Soda, we've talked about this and I know you love Ponyboy, I do too but what did we talk about last week?"

Soda stopped rubbing my back and looked down as if he was a scolded child. I tried to remember that argument between them but couldn't recall one and I looked at Soda. "Dar, I know but this isn't about that." I could hear a whine in Sodas voice, and I was a little confused. Usually, Soda stood up for me, but I never heard him back down from Darry. "Sodapop, this is about that! There is no we when it comes to Ponyboys punishments. I don't want to hear no more from you little buddy because I'm the guardian of both of you." Soda looked at me throwing his hands up as if to surrender and tell me he tried.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, enough games, come sit on this couch. Do not make me collect you kiddo, because you will not like what will happen." Darrys voice was stern and unforgiving.

I couldn't tell if it was the heat or because of what happened last night, but I started to cry and pushed past Soda to head to our room. I didn't care if Darry followed me because I didn't want to do this right now! I wanted to be left alone and I was angry at myself more than anybody. I ran into my room and jumped on our bed pulling the heavy white comforter over my head. I didn't bother shutting the door because I knew Darry would be in any second.

I turned my head into my blue pillowcase and just cried. I heard footsteps coming in and I waited to feel Darrys heavy hand spank my upturned bottom. Instead, Sodas hand rubbed my upper back as he sat down, "Hey honey, why are you so upset?" His voice was soft, and I felt myself relaxing. I sniffled in "I gooot you in trouble with Darry Soda. I….ammmmm sorry." I croaked out. "Awe baby, you didn't, and I talked to him. We both think you should take a nap and we will all talk when you wake up honey."

Soda continued to rub my back and I cried harder because I knew Darry would skin me for walking away from him. "I….Darrys going tooooo straaap me, I'mmmm suhreeeee." I started choking on my snot. Soda bent down kissing my forehead and sounded sad, "Awe baby, it'll be okay, and you need to just sleep. I'll lay down with you okay?" I frantically nodded my head, yes and Soda laid next to me. He rubbed my ungreased hair and I felt my eyelids get heavy…..

I heard the screen door slam and was awoken surprised I had fallen asleep. I heard Sodas voice coming from the living room and Steve grumbling.

"Stevie, I can't go yet to the Dingo because Darry and I have to talk to Ponyboy. I can meet up with you right after if you want. I don't want to be here when Darry takes care of Pony. He really messed up last night with Curly." Soda sighed heavily.

"I know you love the kid but Soda sometimes he needs to get what he deserves."

I felt myself get sad and hated when Steve was right. I sat up from the bed, Soda had pulled off my jeans and I went searching for a soft pair of sweatpants.

"Yeah, yeah Stevie, just go and I'll see you around six." I could hear them high fiving or slapping each other and I rolled my eyes. I wondered where Darry went to and ventured out into the living room. Steve was walking out the screen door and Soda was sitting at our small kitchen table. He had a few dollars in front of himself and was putting them in his wallet.

Probably tips from the DX that he'd use at the Dingo tonight. He usually gave his whole paycheck to Darry but kept the tips for himself. I made my way to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice, "Soda, where's Darry?" I searched the dish rack for a glass, filling it with orange juice and sat at the table across from Soda. "Oh, he just went to the store to get food for the weekend but we're going to talk as soon as he gets home." Soda refused to look at me and just tinkered with his wallet.

"Pony, I talked to Darry and I know what Timmy said, but…. you wouldn't have done that. I know you and I don't believe him." Soda looked up at me, eyes fierce and protective. I cringed to think I'd let him down and wanted to just bawl. My eyes started to sting, and I wiped away an escaped tear. He knew what Tim said was the truth now and got up angry, slamming the chair into the table. It shook so violently that some of my orange juice sloshed out of the glass and onto the table. I found myself startled because Soda never reacted so violently towards anyone. He was usually laidback and go lucky. Before I knew it, he was yanking me up by my elbow, turning me around landing a rough smack to the seat of my sweatpants.

"Soda, please! It was a miiistake annnd I'm sooory." I cried as he continued his attack on my behind and after the tenth swat, I heard the screen door slam shut.

"Hey, what in tarnation is going on in here ya'll!" Darrys voice boomed through the house.

I used the opportunity to turn around and run towards Darry, who opened his arms to me. "Kiddo, are you okay?" His voice was gentle, and he rubbed my back. I hid my face on his shoulder crying and shaking. Soda had never ever spanked me and even though his swats hurt half as bad as Darry's I was confused about what had happened. I got enough nerve to turn around and Soda was looking down at his hands as if they just shot out bullets.

"Pony, honey, I…..ugh….don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, I just was so angry." His voice cracked and I was horrified to see tears falling down his face. I felt so conflicted because my urge was to comfort him but he had spanked me….so I stayed safely in Darrys comfort. "So you got angry Soda and started smacking our baby brother?" Darrys voice sounded stone cold frightening and I pitied Soda. Soda looked up at Darry with his eyes streaming tears and shook his head yes.

I looked up at Darry who had a scowl on his face, "Alright, listen here and listen good, you're going to get the groceries from the truck and put them away while I talk to Pony. Then, you and I little buddy are going to have a conversation of our own. Trust me Pepsi-Cola it won't be a pretty one and you won't be going anywhere tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm loving the reviews! Thank you so much and it's my birthday so thought I'd post a new chapter! Please enjoy and I'm kind of unhappy with Darry right now. Sometimes he seems a bit too strict, what do you guys think?**

Chapter 4: By his hand

Soda stormed out of the house slamming the screen door and Darry sighed heavily steering me towards our room. He kept a protective arm around me, and I finished drying my tears with the back of my hand. We sat on the bed and I flinched a little as my butt was sore from Sodapops swats. Darry put his heavy calloused hand on my back patting it gingerly, "You know Pone, Soda loves you more than you could ever imagine, and I know he'd never hurt you on purpose. Want to tell me what happened?" He asked calmly.

I looked down at my lap and every time I thought about how angry Soda got, I felt a stinging in my eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat, and spit out an explanation, "Soda said you told him what Curly and I did last night…he just got…..so mad. I've never seen him that way before." I started to cry and stood up facing Darry. I got the nerve to look him in the eyes and they were a stormy grey, but his face was sympathetic.

"Well kiddo, I think Soda felt betrayed. You know when you came home last night, I was ready to strap you, but Soda begged me not too. You lied to us and him." Darrys voice was soft and gentle. I cried harder and Darry stood up hugging me resting his chin on my head. I felt so guilty for everything, "I deserve to be strapped, I shouldn't have listened to Curly and I promise I'll never do any of it again."

Darry sighed heavily, "Sometimes you just don't use your head Ponyboy and even though Soda spanked you some, you will still be getting strapped. Not today though because now I gotta get on Soda about what happened today." I gasped and pulled away from Darry, "But Darry, you can't….he didn't mean no harm. He was just angry at me and I deserved it." I stated angrily and Darry was having none of that. He turned me around walloping my behind a couple of times before turning me to face him.

"You will not tell me what to do when it comes to taking care of you or your brother. Now, you will lay here and take a nap. I will wake you when dinners ready and I want you to think about what you'll say to Soda when you wake up. I don't care what trouble you get into little buddy, but I can promise you, Soda won't ever spank you again." I reached back rubbing the sting from my poor behind, "Dar, will Soda be okay?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

I just wanted my fun-loving brother back and I wasn't sure he'd forgive me now if Darry strapped him. I cringed to think he'd for sure hate me now. Darry hugged me tightly, "Oh baby, he'll be just fine, and he'll apologize. But you need to say sorry too because you betrayed his trust." Darry lifted his eyebrow as he pulled away and I went to lay down because I didn't need to be in any more trouble.

Darry walked out of our room closing the door gently and I found myself crawling out of bed towards the door. I crouched down putting my ear to the door so I could hear what was going on. I heard Darrys voice loud and clear, "Soda, what happened? Were y'all fighting?" Darry sounded confused. "No Dar, I just was sitting there staring at my baby brother and thinking of him as a kid. He was always so quiet and shy. He barely ever got in trouble because he was so sweet with Momma, but he'd do whatever we told him. Remember that time I told him to eat bleach and he was going to! Then, to think Curly, that damn hood told him to do cocaine Darry! He probably didn't think twice about it! We failed him as brothers Darry, cuz he did it and then lied to our faces." I could hear a muffled cry coming from Soda and I wanted to run out there and tell him how sorry I was. That I was a horrible brother and I'd be good. "Pepsi-cola we can't control what the kid does but we can teach him how wrong his decision was. You can tell him as his brother, hell even lecture his ears off. But little buddy when it comes to spanking him, that's my job. Daddy and Momma left me in charge, and I intend to raise ya'll the way they would have wanted."

I dreaded the sound of a jingling belt buckle, "I know you remember that time I spanked you when I caught you stealing money out of Daddy's wallet. What did Daddy do?" I could hear Soda sniffling, "He….spanked you because Daddy said it was his job to spank us not yours." I heard Soda cough out a sorry and Darry try to comfort him with a I know. I was crying so hard when I heard the belt fall on Soda and a yelp.

I put my hands over my ears trying to drown out the slap of leather to my brothers' backside. All the anger I had earlier about Soda spanking me faded. I just wanted my fun-loving grinning brother back. I was so lost in my thoughts it startled me when our bedroom door slammed into my weight trying to push forward. I hurriedly wiped my tears on my shirt and stood up facing the door. I thought it might be Darry but instead, Soda stood in front of me his face red, splotchy and he was still sniffling in snot.

He was still in his wheat jeans with his DX shirt on and I felt myself wanting to just hug him and apologize. "Pone, I…m sorry, but damn kid, you really broke my heart." I felt like I'd just been shot and let out a strangled cry. "Sodapop Patrick Curtis!" Darry yelled from the kitchen, "I know Dar!" Soda yelled back and I heard Darrys heavy footsteps coming to our room. He came in and grabbed Sodas elbow and swatted him hard. Soda yelped and started to cry again. "When I tell you to come in here and apologize, I want an apology. Don't make Ponyboy feel worst, he already feels guilt for what he's done. The point is, you should have never spanked him in the first place! Are we clear or do we need to have another talk?" He looked so angry and I cringed.

Soda stopped crying and looked at me, "I'm sorry and I'm really sorry baby I spanked you. I….shouldn't have and next time kiddo, tell me the truth. I don't want to hear it from Tim, and I love you, honey." Darry looked satisfied nodding his head at me and I felt the urge to vomit as anxiety reeked off me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank ya'll for the reviews! I can't stand to think Soda could stay mad at Pony, but trust is a big thing. Frank thank you for the review and bday shout out and aranow thank you for the birthday wishes. **

Chapter 5:

I thought Darry would stay to watch me apologize to Soda but surprisingly he winked at me and turned going back to the kitchen. I was alone with Soda again. "I'm sorry that I don't use my head sometimes and that I made a mess with Curly yesterday Soda," I mumbled sniffling. Soda ran a hand down his face, wiping tears away and tried his best at a smile. He put a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched away a little. I didn't mean too, and I could see a sadness flash over Sodas face. He turned closing our bedroom door, which made me nervous and I found myself sticking my nails in my mouth biting my nails back. What I wouldn't do for a smoke right now.

Soda turned back towards me and gently grabbed my shoulders embracing me into a hug. "Awe kiddo, I know earlier I lost my temper and….I just don't know why I got so upset. It felt like, you always tell me everything Pone and I always felt like I could trust you. So, when you told me you lied, it really stung honey. Then, well instead of walking away and calming down, I spanked you some. I'm really sorry and Darry had every right to punish me, it's his job to ball us out when we do sumth'en wrong, not mine."

As he pulled away, I felt hot tears running down my cheeks, I had betrayed my brothers' trust and the guilt was pulling me apart at the seams. Soda rubbed my ungreased hair and we heard the screen door slam shut. Soda grinned, "It's probably Steve and I gotta go tell him I'm grounded. Maybe Dar will let him stay for dinner?" He asked no one in particular shrugging and I offered him a half smile. Soda turned, opening the door and went into the living room. I got the nerve to trail behind him because I was really hungry. I saw Steve on the couch and Darry was in his chair, reading the newspaper. He lowered the paper when Soda high fived Steve and cleared his throat.

"First off, y'all are grounded and that means you'll be in your room for the night after we have dinner. Did you make up?" Darry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Steve jumped up off the couch and glared at Darry," Glory! The kid does cocaine and somehow Sodas in trouble?!" Soda grabbed Steve by the arm shaking him and Darry stood up with his bulky arms crossed over his chest. I backed away a little, cuz Darry can be one scary son of a bitch when he wants to be. "Let's go talk out on the porch Stevie. Darry, I'll be right back and then I'll help set the table for dinner." Soda grinned at Darry and Darry chuckled a little, "Fine, see if you can straighten Steve out before I pop him one."

The screen door opened and Darrys grin disappeared as he faced me, his voice husky, "So did you apologize and ya'll make up?" I stuck my nails in my mouth, "Yes Darry, and I am really sorry." He shook his head, "You're always sorry kiddo when you're in trouble. But all right, come help me set the table and after dinner, you little man are going back to your room for the rest of the night." I felt myself getting upset because summer was almost over and being grounded was the worst torture. "But Dar…" I whined. Darry chuckled to himself and pulled the meatloaf from the oven. "Do the crime kiddo, do the time. We will be having a more serious talk tomorrow and trust me Pone; you won't be sitting comfortably after, so enjoy the chair tonight while you can."

I rolled my eyes, Darry could be such a jerk sometimes. The screen door opened and slammed shut and I could hear Steve laughing. Soda came into the kitchen pulling out the chocolate milk and putting it on the table. "Alright y'all sit-down," Darry was interrupted by Soda, "But Dar, I can't be expected to sit in them chairs. Caaan I stand please?" Soda whined out in a pleading tone that usually won Darry over. "Nope sorry Pepsi-Cola, if you don't want to sit on a sore butt then don't earn one." Soda laughed, "Well if someone wouldn't have strapped me so hard, I could have sat down and enjoyed my supper."

Darry laughed, "Sure buddy, now sit down and then straight to your room after dinner as well." Soda groaned and Steve was the first to reach down grabbing some meatloaf. After dinner, Darry offered to let Steve stay but Steve was taking Evie out to the Dingo. Soda looked so disappointed that he couldn't go but didn't push Darry on the issue and joined me in our room. "Hey honey, what are you working on over there?"

I was sitting at my desk and was reading Gone with the Wind, thinking about Johnny. "Oh, just reading a little since its only 8 pm and we're stuck in here." Soda grinned, "Well, lucky we're stuck in here together cuz we can play some poker." I smiled and we played the rest of the night 'till Darry came in at 10 to tell us lights out.

Darkness surrounded me and my heart began to beat fast inside my chest, and I couldn't breathe. I gasped for air and begged my mouth to open to accept the cool crisp evening air, but I couldn't force myself to breathe, I was suffocating. A bone curling screech came from me and I sat up in bed drenched in sweat. "Pony, baby, its okay little brother, just breathe." Soda sat up immediately rubbing my back even though sweat drenched my shirt and tears sprang from my eyes.

My head darted left to right and I finally saw Sodas shadowy figure sitting next to me and I suddenly knew where I was. "Soda…I….don't want the darkness to take me like it did Johnny and Dally. Can I stay please?" I started to bawl so hard and for some reason wanted Darry. Maybe because he was strong and could protect me and Soda held me tight running his hand up and down my back. In the commotion, I didn't hear Darry get up and walk down the hallway, but our room was suddenly flooded with light as the door opened.

Before I knew what, I was doing, I hopped out of bed running into Darrys arms. "Hey kiddo, did you have a nightmare?" I nodded my head into his shoulder and was still sniffling back tears. "Soda, why don't you get him another pair of underpants and a shirt. He's just drenched in sweat and Pony lets get you a glass of water yeah?" His voice was gentle and reassuring. I looked at the old-time clock we had on the wall and it read 4:30 a.m. and I felt bad because Darry had to get up in a couple of hours for work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter 6: Facing it

"I'm sorry I woke you up Darry, I just…I was really scared." I grasped my glass of water in my hand as we walked back to my room. Darry draped his arm over my shoulder and when we walked in Soda was laying my clothes on the bed. I set my water glass down on our small side table, dropping my head and looking at the tan shaggy carpet. "I'm so sorry again Dar, I know you gotta be up for work soon, I didn't mean to wake y'all up." I looked up at Darry who looked flat out exhausted, but he attempted a small smile. "It's okay kiddo, why don't you get dressed and I ain't mad, I'll never be upset you woke me up." I still felt guilty but started peeling off my wet t-shirt and replaced it with a clean one. When it came time to change my underpants, I blushed a bit and Darry grabbed Sodas shoulder. They turned towards the door getting my unsubtle hint and I was grateful.

I heard them whispering a bit but didn't care because I was so tired and cleared my throat. "Hey honey, you ready to get back to sleep?" Soda walked over and grabbed my dirty clothes throwing them in the hamper. I felt like a little kid and shook my head yes. Soda pulled the covers back and I laid down yawning. Darry came over and ran his hand through my hair, "Alright kiddo, get some sleep and I'll see you for breakfast. If you get scared again just try to remember Sodas here with you and you can call me." He smiled a small smile and tucked me in.

This was the side of Darry I rarely saw anymore after our parents died and I missed him. He was different now, all the weight of the world on his shoulders. Of course, I had to be the pain in the ass little brother who caused him trouble. I felt so guilty for betraying my brother's trust and I felt my face getting red and my eyes start to tear up. Darry tilted my face up to look at him and looked confused. "Awe kiddo, what's wrong?" I knew Darry was tired and Soda was already softly snoring next to me. "I'm just tired I guess….." I used my hand to wipe my tears away and faked a yawn.

Darry looked like he didn't believe me but ruffled my hair and gently squeezed my shoulder. "Get some sleep kiddo, and we will talk in the morn'en before I go into work." As he walked out, he pulled the door partially closed and turned the light out. I was in the dark again and let out a low quiet sob because I was scared. Soda threw his arm across my chest, "It's okay honey, I'm here just close your eyes. There's noth'en to be scared of kiddo." Soda always knew what to say and soon I fell into a heavy sleep.

"Come on Ponyboy, don't tell me you're so scared of Darry that you can't just try a little…..it'll make you forget all your worries." Curly smirked trying to convince me. I grasped the rolled-up dollar bill and my palms were sweating something awful. Curly had just taken a line of white powder and sniffed it, making it disappear into his nostril. God, who'd want anything to go up there? But I wanted to forget this pain I felt it was like a hole was missing out of my heart and no one understood how I felt.

Darry kept telling me that when someone dies, we don't stop living, but a part of me did. So, I leaned over the glass table lining up the bill and sniffed the white powder. It burned going up and I looked around Bucks and people were laughing and dancing. They didn't have a care in the world, and I got off my knees handing Curly the dollar bill back. I felt my face start to tingle and go numb, but the worst feeling set over me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry because I couldn't feel a thing,

Was this like it was to be dead I wondered, and I just wanted this feeling to stop! I hated it and before Curly could stop me, I bolted out the door running as fast as I could all the way home. My heart felt like it'd burst out of my chest and I felt jumpy. I dreaded heading into the house because I was hours late for curfew already and it was almost like Déjà vu. I started up the porch steps…

"Pony, it's time to wake up and get some breakfast," Soda gently shook my shoulder and I groaned. I knew my brothers both had work this morning, but I was hoping they'd let me sleep in a bit. I pulled the soft blue covers back over my face and fell back to sleep. Then I heard heavy footsteps and before I could react Darry flipped me over smacking my butt really hard. I screeched, "Darry, why'd you do that?! I was gett'en up; you didn't have to smack me."

Darry pulled down the blankets to see my tear streaked face, "When we tell you something kiddo, it's to be obeyed and it is too early for that attitude. Hush up and get into the kitchen, we're going to talk before I go to work." I nodded my head and felt like a chastised 5-year-old instead of a tough greaser. I rubbed at my eyes stumbling into the kitchen and was wide awake now, thanks to Darry, but still angry. Soda was sitting at the table with his hair wet and his shoes not on yet. He was eating a piece of chocolate cake, "Hey sleepy, you want cake for breakfast?"

I had only gotten a few hours of sleep and I was pissed off Darry smacked me and the fact I knew later I'd be getting a whipping. If looks could kill I'm sure my glare would have stopped anyone from speaking to me, "No, I don't want any damn cake Soda, I wanted to sleep longer! But, you had to run to Darry and tell on me!" I yelled out and the flash of hurt across Sodas face almost killed me. The screen door opened and slammed shut as Darry turned from the stove to give me a death stare.

"Soda, ya'll ready to go?" It was Steve's annoying voice and Soda grabbed his brown work shoes from the kitchen floor. He scooted back in his chair dragging it across the linoleum floor grabbing his shoes and he wouldn't look at me. Darry put his hand on Sodas shoulder giving it a light squeeze, "Here little buddy, take my keys and go start up the truck. You're driving us to the DX today and I'll be out in a few minutes." This caused Soda to grin like crazy and his bluish brown eyes brightened up. I swallowed a hard lump that had formed in my throat and Soda scattered out the door with Steve.

"Ponyboy…. I'm just so angry with you right now that I can't even think straight." He pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head and I put my head in my hands at the table. I had to be the worst brother to Sodapop, and I had been really mess'en things up lately. "If I ever hear you talk to Sodapop like that again, I'll whip you so quick it'll make your head spin. Do you understand me?" I felt hot tears slipping down my cheeks, "Yes Darry, please tell Soda I'm sorry." I sniffled.

"You're always sorry Pony, now do up with the dishes and all your chores today. You are not to leave this house and Two-bit will be over in a while to check in on you." I looked up, great Darry got me a babysitter and I was going to complain but the look on Darrys face silenced me. I felt so emotional, everything had been weighing heavy on me and now Soda hated me. I started to cry, and Darry picked up his tool belt, "Listen, just because you do something bad doesn't mean we don't love you no more." Darry ruffled my ungreased hair, "We can talk about it more later but we're running late, and I need to get to work. Behave and drop the attitude before I get off work, if you know what's good for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay! I love your reviews and think Chapter 8 might be the final chapter in this saga. Hope you're all doing well….now onto the story. Please feel free to share your thoughts and ugh I hate seeing the guys in trouble. **

Chapter 7

I had finished cleaning up the kitchen and put the two clean cast iron skillets into our small white oven. I glanced at the clock and was surprised it was almost 10 a.m. when the screen door slammed shut. I looked into the living room and didn't see anyone, turning back to the kitchen sink, but suddenly was lifted off the kitchen floor. "Ponyboy Curtis!" I was startled nearly having a heart attack when I got lifted up and I grabbed onto the small kitchen table. My feet still were dangling in the air, and I decided to push off the table. We fell backward and tumbled onto the hard kitchen floor. "Owe kid! What the hell did ya do that for?!" As I got up off the floor, I looked back, seeing Two-bit rubbing his head. I'd never admit it aloud, but he had scared the bee Jesus out of me.

"That's what you get you big gorilla for grabbing me." I scoffed and I reached my hand out to help Two get up and he took it. He smiled at me lopsided, "Awe kid didn't mean to scare you. Darry told me to come over and make sure you were doing your chores," he whistled, "You must have really pissed him off kid. I haven't heard him that angry in a long while. What'd you do?"

I turned away from him walking towards the laundry room and grabbed the clothes in the hamper putting them in the washer, to start a new load. Two-bit followed me and smiled, "Awe tell ole' Two-bit it'll make you feel better." I rolled my eyes and took the washed laundry out to the back yard to hang up with the clothespins that were on top of the washer. "Listen, Two, are you going to help me with this laundry?" He grinned, "No can do kiddo, I've gotta go cuz I told my Mom I'd help around the house today." He said mockingly, ruffling my ungreased hair and laughed.

I opened the back door walking over to the clotheslines and Two-bit followed. I started to hang our various clothing and looked over at Two-bit who was scuffing his shoe in a gopher hole. "Curly and I went to Bucks…..and I…..did something." I wasn't sure why I was confessing this especially to Two-bit but I'm sure the gang would know all the details tomorrow anyway. Two looked up at me, "Oh shoot kid if you got a little drunk that ain't that bad." I stopped hanging the clothes and with my shaking hands, I grabbed my green shirt by the hem. I was pulling at a string that had come loose.

Guilt washed over me, "We Ummm, kinda took it further than just a few beers." I didn't look up, but I could feel Two's eyes burning holes through me. "Curly, you know he took some lines and when he offered me some I, well, I did it." My voice was a mumble at best, and I knew what I had done was wrong. I felt the urge to cry but I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Well kid, we all do things sometimes we regret, and I'll make sure to attend your funeral after Darry kills you for it." Two's laugh was infectious, "Gee, thanks Two, you're a great buddy to do that for me." I laughed and went back to doing the laundry.

The day was filled with chocolate cake and Mickey Mouse reruns. I was grateful for the company and trying to enjoy what little freedom I had left. As I glanced at the clock it was already 1 pm and I knew Soda was due home soon. I still had to vacuum and pick up the bathroom because, in Soda fashion, he'd left his comb and hair grease everywhere. I got up from the couch, "I gotta finish my chores, you going to hang around still?" Two chuckled, "No thanks kid, don't need to see Darry pissed off. I'm going to head out but good luck and stop hanging out with Curly. That hood will get you killed one of these days."

I shook my head and turned while the screen slammed shut, I had the urge for a cancer stick. I had made a promise though to Darry and Soda I'd cut back. So, only in a great while I'd grab one from the pack on the porch and sit smoke one. First though, had to finish my chores so I scrambled around getting them done and eventually sat on our porch stairs. I lifted the only potted plant we had on the stairs where the pack was hidden and grabbed a cigarette. I was so grateful they weren't ruined by the unpredictable weather in Tulsa.

I lit it and looked up to the sky and puffed in. I felt at peace with everything upcoming and Soda walked up unlatching the fence. He smiled at me and sat next to me on the steps, "Hey kiddo," he grabbed the cigarette from my hand and took a couple of puffs. "You get all your chores done?" I was scared he was still mad at me for this morning, but he seemed like his normal go lucky self, "I finished them Soda and I'm sorry about this morn'en ya know. I just feel like, sometimes I don't understand my emotions….." I mumbled. I felt stupid like I was using that as an excuse to treat people badly, but it was also the truth. "You know kiddo, I'd never rat you out to Darry but at the same time he asks me a question I'm going to answer it."

He bumped my shoulder smiling and it made me smile too. "Also, kiddo, we've all been there where we'd get upset and yell things. I've done it plenty of times and I get it. Now, let's go inside and you need to go to our room. You're grounded and I got no desire for Darry to yell because I let you stay out." He grinned and I put out my cigarette, dropping it into an old ashtray we had.

I paced my room trying to concentrate on anything, but the fact Darry would be home soon. I decided to reorganize my books and clean our room a little bit. It couldn't hurt to have Darry happy I cleaned up in here, but I knew that wouldn't matter to him. This was a clear-cut case of why I was in trouble because I had broken the rules and lied about it. I decided to lay down and kick off my shoes curling up in bed. My eyes felt heavy and as I picked up my summer reading book, I yawned….

I felt the bed dip down and a hand on my shoulder shaking it gently and my eyes fluttered open. I was surprised to see Darry because he's always rough with me without meaning to be. "Hey kiddo, the house looks nice and thank you for cleaning ya'lls room. When did you fall asleep?" I decided to sit up and Darry stood up. "Oh, when Soda got home around three, I think." I yawned rubbing at my eyes.

"Well baby brother it's 6 now and Sodas got dinner ready for us. He's going to go out with Steve tonight so we can talk while he's gone." His voice sounded tired and even though I wanted to object to it, "Okay, do you think Soda made green chicken again?" I smiled and Darry started walking out towards the kitchen looking back, "Haha is that better than purple pork chops?" he grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! The last chapter! I'm so sorry it took so long and for any glaring grammatical errors. I have been recovering from a hip surgery. I wanted to publish this, and any reviews are welcomed. It'll be nice to read them while on bedrest. Hope you enjoy the conclusion and enjoy the ending of, Lies.**

"I know Darry but don't worry none, I still have my tips that I saved up from the DX. Steve and I will make sure to not sneak into anywhere, and I'll make sure we pay. I won't be gett'en into any trouble while we're out tonight." Soda assured Darry.

I picked up the dishes from the table, grumbling to myself how it wasn't fair that I had to do dishes all week as punishment. I stared at the green spaghetti Soda made and thankfully it tasted better than it looked. I put plastic wrap over the leftovers, and I knew Darry would want to take it to work tomorrow because spaghetti sandwiches ain't that bad. I turned on the sink soaking the dishes in the warm, lemon-scented bubbles.

"Listen, little man, the only reason you're going out is cuz I gotta take care of your brothers' punishment tonight,"

I felt my face burning up red from embarrassment and looked into the living room. Soda was standing up pacing and Darry sat in his chair. "you are still grounded. I'm telling you Sodapop Patrick Curtis, if you're not walking in them doors at 11 p.m. tonight, you'll be sorry." Darrys voice was stern.

I saw Soda throw his hands in the air, "Dar, 11 that's crazy early. It's already 7 o'clock and I might as well not go then." He sat on the couch putting his head in his hands and sighing loudly. I'm pretty sure he stole that from me, and I chuckled softly. I saw Darry get up and he turned towards me, "Ponyboy, I don't hear them dishes being washed." I sighed and turned back grabbing a plate from the water and washed it off.

"Listen here buddy, you don't want to follow curfew, then alright, stay home."

"Come on Dar, how about midnight? That'd be fair!" I cringed hearing Sodas voice raise cuz Darry doesn't respond well to being yelled at, I knew that from experience. Soda was lucky Darry even offered to let him go anywhere when he was grounded. I'd trade places with him to get out of my talk with Darry tonight. When I glanced in the living room again, I saw Darry grab Sodas arm tugging him up and turning him to the side. I went back to the dishes, not wanting to see Soda getting humbled by Darry.

"You *swat will not disrespect me! *swat You will be home by 11 pm tonight or I promise you *swat you'll be gett'en a whipping with my belt!" Darry yelled.

"Okkkkkay Darry, I'm sorry." Soda whined. I finished the last dish, setting the glass in the drying rack. I heard Darry huff and plop into his chair, "Damn it Sodapop! I was trying to be nice and let you out instead of hearing Ponyboy getting in trouble. Now I had to go and swat at you cuz you couldn't listen." He sighed heavily. I heard Soda sniffle in, "I know Dar, it's okay, I'm just tired and the day didn't get the best start."

I felt a twinge of guilt sitting heavy on my chest and remembered my comments to Soda this morning. I put the damp yellow dishrag on the lip of the kitchen sink and sighed heavily. I was the worst brother, "Hey kiddo, why the sad face?" I hugged Soda. "I'm really sorry about this morning."

Soda pulled me back grinning, "Ha-ha, oh, I think someone here was eavesdropping. I had my suspicions and listen here. I told you all is forgiven and that's the end of it. If I'm getting into trouble with Dar, that's my fault. No one else's, so no more guilty Pony, no sireyyyy. Now, tell me do I look handsome? I've got a date tonight and I want to look respectable." I nodded.

Soda rubbed my hair messing it up and took off running, just as the screen door opened and he jumped on Steve tackling him to the ground. I walked in the living room laughing a deep belly laugh, "Well, you looked good, now you just look like a dog who found his long-lost owner." With that Soda tackled me to the ground tickling me until I couldn't breathe. "Hey y'all knock it off I don't need a hospital bill, and Soda you need to get going."

Soda helped me up and turned to Steve, "Superman here says we have to be back by 11 tonight." Steve shot Darry a surprised look and Darry's death stare shut him up before he could get a word out. "That's right and don't try me little man or you'll be sorry! Remember our little chat a few minutes ago?" Soda moved his hands to rub at his butt unconsciously. He was blushing but turned to Steve, "Alright Stevie, let's get going."

He grabbed me into a hug, his breath hot on my ear, "Behave yourself Ponyboy and listen to Darry. We love you baby brother." He kissed my forehead before I gulped, and the screen door slammed shut. I decided to sit on our old sofa twisting my hands together and felt Darrys hands catch mine. He sat in front of me on the coffee table tilting my head up to look at him. "Are you scared kiddo?" He cleared his throat and I looked at him. It caught me by surprise his question.

"I'm not scared of you, but I'm scared of the sting," I whispered. Darry nodded his head and got up from the table locking the front door. I felt myself starting to sweat wondering how it got so hot in here. Darry sat back on the coffee table in front of me again, "Pony, what were you thinking? I know things have been hard and maybe I haven't handled it the best but I'm doing the best I can." His voice was laced with empathy and I felt my stomach tighten up. I felt so guilty, "I know Dar, it's just Curly and I, when we hang out sometimes things get out of control. I wanted to just forget my problems for a night ya know."

Darry sighed and stood up grabbing my arm and tugging me upfront the couch. "Listen kiddo, I feel the last couple days we've been over this. You lied to us and for God's sake did drugs. I mean, I've had to whip Soda for drinking before but never you. I thought maybe you'd learned something from watching Soda get in trouble but here we are." I whimpered and looked at my feet. Darry shook my arm forcing me to look up, "You will never ever do drugs again or even drink a beer until we say you can Ponyboy Michael Curtis. I want your pants, briefs down and you over the side of the couch."

I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and couldn't remember the last time I got a bare bottom spanking. With shaking hands, I unsnapped my blue denim jeans and walked to the side of the couch. I saw Darry unbuckle his thick brown work belt and he snapped his fingers, "Bend over Pony and you'll be getting twenty." I cried, "No Darry, you can't please. I'll behave and use my head!" I could feel myself choking on snot and in two long strides, Darry was next to me. He used his large calloused hand pinning me into position and yanking my briefs down. Then without warning, I could hear the belt whistle in the air crashing down onto my exposed flesh.

I let out a scream as the burn blossomed across my skin and before I had a split second to breathe the belt came down again. Darry didn't have any rhythm to his belting, so I couldn't anticipate where the next sting would come from. I started crying so hard I couldn't breathe, and Darry paused rubbing his hand up and down my back. "Why are we doing this Pony?" I coughed, "I….did drug…s…" Darry lifted the belt slamming it down. "Use your head, what else did you do?" I could practically hear Darry rolling his eyes at me.

"I….misshhhed curfffew…..I liied too." I choked out. Darry then raised the belt slamming my sit spots. The skin was sensitive, and he laid down more wild lashes, I thought I was going to die. My butt burned as if it was set ablaze and the burning was joined by pins and needles. As if my foot fell asleep but was painfully waking up. I grabbed onto the couch cushion shoving my face into it and it became drenched in tears and with one last heavy-handed lash I screamed out, "Pleassse Dar! I'm sooourry."

I could hear the jingle of the belt as Darry looped it back through his pants. He rubbed my back as I cried into the couch cushion. "Alright baby, we're all done. I'm going to pull up your briefs and I don't know where your pants are." I tried to turn my wailing sobs into and answer but failed. I felt Darry try to tug the pillow away from my hands, but I wouldn't let it go. "Ponyboy lets stand up and let go of the cushion." I guess I wasn't quick enough cuz as he tugged the pillow away from me, smacking my punished bottom with his calloused hand. I let go of the pillow, but I also started to wail again.

"Oh, hush up, you need to start listening and when I tell you to do something Ponyboy you do it. We talked about that this morning. Didn't we?" I shook my head yes and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. Darry placed his large hand under my chest getting me to stand on my wobbly legs. He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead, "You okay?" I nodded my head into his shoulder. I was obviously in pain, but I knew I was fine. "I'm sorry Darry, I won't ever do drugs again. I really didn't like it any either." I sniffled.

Darry turned to the coffee table grabbing me some napkins for my nose and to wipe my face. I looked up at him through my wet eyelashes and he didn't look angry anymore. "Well kiddo, then I don't know why you tried it in the first place. Curly is not a good friend for you and he makes you do stupid things. You, little man, are grounded for a while because I just don't like the idea of you out there doing stupid things." I wanted to tell him he couldn't do that, but I knew he could. I wiped my face and pulled away from Darrys comfort.

"Until when Dar?" I found my voice filled with anguish and not as strong as I would have liked. Darry frowned at me and walked back to his chair. He sat down and lifted his newspaper. I felt exposed and saw my jeans that had been kicked off next to the locked front door. "Till I say so Ponyboy. You're damn lucky I don't give you bedtime spankings all week for everything you've done." His voice was tight and irritated. "Now unlock the front door and take a shower, then get into bed." I looked up at the clock and It was only 8 but truth be told I was pretty exhausted. I unlocked the front door and gathered my jeans walking to my room. My head was down staring at the warn out tan carpet and I felt hot tears streaming down my face.

I went ahead grabbed my pajamas from my room and got into the shower. The hot water felt good but the pressure on my punished behind made me cringe. I got out toweling off making a promise to myself that I'd stop listening to Curly. Getting a dose of Darrys belt wasn't worth it and I hated the idea I worried my brothers so much.

I looked into the mirror hanging on the bathroom door inspecting my behind and saw some red welts, but it wasn't too bad. As I put on my flannel pajama bottoms, I yelped from the intense sting it caused. I heard heavy footsteps and a light knock, "Everything okay?" I put my shirt on opening the bathroom door. "Yea….." I started to cry again.

"Hey, there kiddo….what's the matter?" Darry wrapped me in a hug as fog escaped the bathroom and cool air rushed at me. "I'm just really sorry Darry and I feel like you're still mad at me." Darry pulled me away from him and lifted my chin, so I'd look him in the eyes, "What's the rule?" I sniffled. Breathing shakily, "After punishment, everything's been forgiven but I'm still grounded." I whispered. Darry laughed embracing me again, kissing the top of my head. "Yeah little buddy you are but that's apart of your punishment. I can see how that's confusing but you're forgiven and I ain't mad anymore. I just, get scared sometimes."

I looked up at him bewildered, "Scared of what Dar?" "I'll tell you in a little while Pony, but first I want them teeth brushed and you in bed." I hated when my brother treated me like a little kid. I had been in rumbles and fought alongside him. I had stayed out till midnight and even kissed a girl once, but I'd only told Soda about that. I rolled my eyes and Darry didn't take to kindly to that. He gently tapped my scorched behind as a reminder to drop the attitude.

I heard him walk back to the living room and I finished my nightly routine and walked into my room. I switched on the lamp at my desk next to my bed and groaned thinking about laying down.

"Hey Pon," I looked up as Darry walked in. He pulled the blue comforter back and I laid down on my stomach trying to prop my head up. He cleared his throat, "I get scared sometimes that you're out there running wild and I can't protect you. That kiddo, one of these days you won't use your head, and someone will talk you into something you can't come back from." I heard Darry get choked up and I felt that guilt bubble to the surface. "But Darry, I promise I won't get into trouble anymore. I'm done with drugs and drinking forever."

Darry ran his big calloused hand over my back, "Oh baby, I wish I could believe you honey but people like Curly tend to talk you into trouble. I just hope when he does," he lightly tapped my behind "You'll remember what'll happen. The only thing I can promise you is each and every time you get in trouble I and Soda will be here to call you on it." He sighed. I wanted to complain but truth be told I found comfort knowing he'd always be there.

He got up switching off my desk lamp, "Alright kiddo, get some sleep and Soda will be here soon." He laughed dryly, "Well, I hope for his sake he's home soon. I love you baby brother goodnight." I looked at him walking through the dark archway of my room door towards the light, "I love you to Darry…


End file.
